


Sick

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [94]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sick Niall
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nouis. Niall ma grypę, a jedyny sposób na grypę jaki Louis zna jest rosół którego Ni nie lubi. Karmi go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

            Louis właśnie dochodził do pokoju Nialla, gdy usłyszał jego kichnięcie. Westchnął ciężko i łokciem popchnął drzwi, wchodząc w jakieś trzydzieści zużytych chusteczek, rozrzuconych przy koszu.  
 - Umieram… – jęknął Niall, przykrywając się kołdrą.  
           Tomlinson podszedł bliżej, odkładając tackę z zupą na stoliczek nocny i  przyłożył chłodną dłoń do rozgrzanego czoła blondyna. Westchnął ciężko i zmartwionym wzrokiem przesunął po jego zaczerwienionej twarzy.  
           Louis może i był dobrą pielęgniarką; w końcu opiekował się młodszymi siostrami. Umiał wycierać zasmarkane nosy i podawać gorzki syrop na kaszel. Potrafił czytać książki i masować rozbolałe brzuchy, smarować ciało rozgrzewającymi maściami, podawać tabletki na ból głowy i opatulać ciepłymi kocami. Ale teraz sobie nie radził. Lekarstwa nie pomagały, a Niall czuł się tylko gorzej i gorzej, i Louis nie wiedział już, co ma zrobić. Przejechał kciukiem po spierzchniętych od gorączki ustach Nialla, który wypuścił drżący oddech.  
 - Powinieneś coś zjeść, Niall – powiedział cicho Louis. – Mam coś, co na pewno ci pomoże.  
           Niall otworzył oczy, a jego niebieskie tęczówki lśniły. Spojrzał na Louisa z nadzieją, pociągając nosem i pozwalając, by chłopak pociągnął go delikatnie za ramiona tak, że teraz siedział, opierając się o wezgłowie. Louis sięgnął po gorącą miskę i zanurzył w niej łyżkę. Podmuchał na zupę i przysunął ją do zaciśniętych ust Nialla.  
 - No dalej, Ni – powiedział łagodnie. – Przecież lubisz jeść.  
           Niall uparcie pokręcił głową, podciągając kolana do brody.  
 - _Nienawidzę_ rosołu – burknął.  
           Louis westchnął i sam przełknął łyżkę zupy, która była ciepła i rozgrzewająca; uśmiechnął się, widząc, że Niall go obserwuje.  
 - Jest dobry. Spróbuj, proszę.  
           Niall znów pokręcił głową.  
 - Dla mnie?  
           Blondyn zmrużył oczy, rzucając mu oskarżające spojrzenie i wydał z siebie cichy, poddańczy jęk i posłusznie otworzył usta. Louis szybko nakarmił go łyżką gorącego rosołu, co Niall przełknął niechętnie i skrzywił się.  
 - Jeszcze jedno, kochanie – powiedział Louis, mieszając w misce.  
 - To jest takie okropne…  
 - Ni… – Louis uśmiechnął się czule i wdrapał na łóżko, siadając koło chłopaka. – Robię to dla ciebie.  
 - Chcesz, żebym umarł – powiedział Niall tonem rozkapryszonego dziecka.  
 - Nie chcę – zaprzeczył Louis. – Wiesz, że cię kocham.  
 - Więc chcesz mnie zabić z miłości.  
           Louis roześmiał się i pochylił, muskając ustami wyschnięte wargi Nialla. Chłopak westchnął, z rozkoszą przymrużając oczy.  
 - Okej, jeszcze jedno – powiedział tonem skazanego i otworzył szeroko usta.  
           Gdy przełknął kolejną łyżkę, Louis ponownie cmoknął go w usta i Niall ponownie otworzył je, przyjmując jeszcze jedną porcję rosołu.  
 - Grzeczny chłopczyk – mruknął Louis tuż przy ustach Horana.  
           Niall przełknął kilka łyżek rosołu, krzywiąc się za każdym razem, a potem uśmiechając się, gdy usta Louisa ponownie odnajdywały jego własne i to było takie _dobre_. Jednak Niall naprawdę nie lubił rosołu i nieważne, jak bardzo podobały mu się całusy Louisa – miał dość. Kiedy chłopak ponownie przystawił mu łyżkę do ust, Niall pokręcił głową.  
 - Nie chcę już.  
 - Kochanie… – Usta Louisa były naprawdę rozpraszające. – Bo pomyślę, że mnie nie kochasz.  
 - Szantażujesz mnie – odpowiedział Niall, przełykając kolejną łyżkę.  
 - Ale podoba ci się to – wymruczał Lou, zanim ponownie przejechał językiem po wargach chłopaka.  
\- Definitywnie.


End file.
